Love's Last Words
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: AU. What if Edward never turned Bella? Edwards POV of his heartwrenching last moments with Bella as she lays on her deathbed. E/B Possible Breaking Dawn Spoilers! Short but sweet...


**Ok, I have not written a story in awhile, and I hope my writing skills have gotten better lol, but remember I'm still a little rusty. Please R/R so I can get some feedback. If I get enough positive reviews, I might write a few more stories I've had in mind. I wrote this story cause it was one I hadn't seen before. Well as you know Stephanie Meyers wrote the book and any quotes or references are from her books not mine (I wish).**

**Basically this story is AU. Bella never changes or has any reason to HAVE to change (Volturri, etc). She does get pregnant but not quite the same. Their child was human therefore Bella's pregnancy was not the same. This is in Edwards POV on his and Bella's last moments before she dies.**

* * *

"Mama…He is here, Edward is here." I heard Alice, my granddaughter say to her mother. It pained me that this beautiful woman has never known me as her father for all her 40 years, and neither has my grandchildren know me as their grandfather or their children as well, but at this moment that was not what pained me the most. My Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella, so beautiful despite the many decades her body has aged through, was gradually dyeing in front of my eyes.

As she slowly raised her porcelain face to look me at me with those big brown eyes, I let my mind slip back to a simpler time.

* * *

_My heart, though unbeating, seemed to soar with so many new emotions I could never before relate to. This amazing girl lay in my arms. I showed her my secrets and she never backed away from me. I am a monster, through and through, yet this angel lets me love her, and hold her, and I cannot help but be consumed by her. The smell of her soft skin and of the blood that moves through her delicate body entices me, but I know at this moment that I could never hurt her. I could never hurt my life, for that is what Isabella Swan is to me now. Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. Her name pounds through my mind and I cannot help but say it aloud to feel those precious words on my lips._

"_Isabella." I pronounced her name carefully, assuring I experienced every moment of satisfaction her name on my lips gave me. Without fully realizing it I begin ruffling her smooth dark hair between my fingers and I suddenly must look deeply into her eyes. I love this woman, and she is, to me, everything. I have to let her know how I feel. _

"_You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."_

* * *

Swiftly I returned back to reality and found myself staring into my Bella's eyes once again and the same emotions that ran through my entire system in the meadow ran through my body at this current moment. Bella was looking at me with knowing and pure happiness in her eyes and I large humorous smile spread across her pale, pale face.

"Edward…my darling." She whispers in her strained voice. Even though her voice was weak and low, it still sent chills through my body and if I didn't already know it was impossible, could easily raise my nonexisting pulse. As she said my name she lifts one hand to me and the other she places over her heart. I know at that moment like I have known for the 70 years we have loved, that she is feeling the same emotions as I.

I cannot resist but float towards for my mind no longer controls my legs. No matter how hard I tried to let this moment be trusted to my mind, my heart still won out. I knew this was going to come eventually, but I never brought myself to picture it. As I reach her bed I follow her gaze to our beautiful granddaughter. It grabs at my unbeating heart the way her face resembles mine, and how her eyes are the exact replica of the woman's in front of me.

"Please Alice, leave us…" Her eyes gently plead for our blood to let us relish in our last few moments alone.

Alice nods slowly and sadly smiles at me as she walks out of her room. Both I and Bella turn our heads back to each other as she closes the door. She opens her mouth to speak but a cough escapes her throat instead. If I could cry I knew this would be the moment when it happened. I slowly raise my hand to her face and gently wipe her own tears from her cold cheeks.

"My love, my life, my complete being, how will I go on…how could I bear to be without this face or this heart," I place my other cold hand on her breast, "to love me."

Sympathy and pain filled her eyes and she placed a hand over mine. "I have lived my life Edward, and it has been a good one. Most important of all is that you, my love, are the reason for my happiness. You gave this to me," she waves her free hand across the room, and I knew she did not mean the material things but the family within the home and the love and warmth that filled the home, "You are the reason I pushed this long, and again for that reason I have gotten to watch our daughter, our grandchildren, and now are great grandchildren grow and all with you by my side. I know it hurt that we could never let them know how important you are to them, but you were there nonetheless, and you experienced those precious moments along with me. You are just as vital to them as you are to me," she suddenly coughed and a flash of pain spread across her face before it was quickly replaced with a smile, "Look at me, practically lecturing you," I could not help but smile as she laughed with as much joy as I could imagine she could feel at this moment, "I want to hear your voice Edward. I want to know how you feel."

"You are so beautiful. This is what I live for." Repeating one of our most sentimental memories, "You are my life."

I knew she remembered the other times I had spoke those same words. She grinned and patted the space next to her on the king size bed.

"Hold me Edward."

How can I resist holding something so precious in my arms? Before she can realize it I am at her side with my arms gently draped around her.

"Ahh…," she contently sighs, "I know this is hard for you my dear."

"Please Bella, Do not think of me. It is not my pain you should be worried about, but your own. I cannot live with myself if I knew at these…last…sweet…moments…you were thinking of me." A sob escaped my throat as I said aloud what this actually was. Our last moments. Although I would not once leave her side, I knew deep in my heart that our time was short.

"Oh Edward no, don't do this to yourself. I've had time to think about what this, the end. I shouldn't even call it that because really it's never the end. What is between us never ends. We have formed a special union that rarely exists between two beings. What makes our love even more special that despite the troubles we have come by in the years, we are still here; you are still here next to me, loving me as no other possibly could. I have realized that we will meet again. Although I will not physically be with you on this side of the realm, I will be holding you and the family we have created together through the other, and I will be waiting for you there. When the time comes we will be together once more."

I let her words flow through me and tried to grasp her realm of thinking. It could be true, couldn't it? Could a vampire have a soul? Wasn't it your soul that carried to the "other side"? I barely believed in another side in general, much less for myself, but how was I to look at this women and the life we've shared and not WANT to believe.

She must have seen the doubt on my face, because she took my hands in hers and giggled an insanely girly laugh for her age. She will forever be my 18 year old Bella.

"Edward, really now. How can you doubt that there is a place for us on the other side after all we've been through? You're a vampire for Christ's sake. Our life together is proof that anything is possible, and this anything is what I choose to believe in…no what I know. "

The sincerity her words touched me to the bone, and I had to believe her at that moment. How could her beliefs not be fact? She was my Bella, the most perfect being on the planet.

"I believe you, Bella," It was hard for me to say these next words, but I knew it must be done. We needed these feelings to be out in the open, before… "I love you so much…I will always remember the way your neck feels against my lips, and the way your smile brightens any day. At night, when I am alone I will remember the first time we admitted our love, and the day you gave birth to our perfect daughter and cried when you saw her for the first time in my arms. When I watch our grandchildren sleep I will sing them your lullaby, not only so it will live on through the ones we love and cherish the most, but so that maybe you will hear me somewhere and be able to sleep a little easier, and when I am so lonely without you I cannot live one second longer I will remember that you are there waiting for when I can't bear it any longer, waiting to open your arms to me and absorb my…soul…into yours so we can be one like it was always meant to be."

When I could no longer bear the pain of my speech I buried my head in her stomach and gripped the sheets in my fists trying so very hard to restrain from ripping them to shreds. Sobs escaped from throat uncontrollably and my newly pronounced soul wept for the woman I love and my life soon to be without her. Her hands found their way to my hair and her fingers swiftly brushed through each strand. At gentle melody began to reach my ear and soon I realized it was Bella's lullaby. Her sweet, sweet lullaby, coming from her own sweet mouth to soothe my broken body.

I raise my head to look into her eyes once again as she begins to whisper, and her whispers begin to rise louder and louder.

"You Edward, you are my soul, and bear in mind that when my body is gone you will still have my heart. That will never change. I know this will be hard for you, and it is hard for me to see you in such incredible agony, but you must be strong for our family. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and especially YOU need to keep them safe and love them not only for yourself but for me. Until they are all gone you must stay here, and yes I may ache waiting, but I will still be there doing just that…waiting. I love you Edward Cullen and I always have, always will. You GAVE me life, and it shall live on after my death, because you will ensure that it does, you will ensure our love never dies. You have made me the happiest I've ever been in all my 88 years, don't ever doubt that. Never once have I regretted this, and what you have given me is all I ever needed or wanted. Thank you, my sweet sweet Edward for all this. For everything. I love you."

"I love you…"

As we relished in our last words, I held her in my arms and hummed that sweet lullaby as her eyelids fell and I knew she was drifting away, but she would never be gone, because she would be on the other side watching as I carry on our love and waiting, always waiting for me to come. Soon Bella…soon…

* * *

_**Please R/R**_


End file.
